PowerPuff Soul Eater
by BubblesDoujinshi
Summary: Momoko and her siblings (Berserk and Brick) had been transported to Death City and live there for as long as they like, they met new friends :The Thompson sisters, Maka and Tsubaki but it seems like that Soul has taken an interest on her and Death the kid had a huge crush on her. Bad Summary please read RNR! P.S. HARUHANA IS CANCELLED SORRY ALSO ON HIATUS UNTIL THIS COMP. GET A M.W


Sorry I didn't update on my first story, It's just that I can't concentrate if this story is in my mind oh yeah and the first will be deleted cause when my sister red it she thought it was bad so I need a new one okay and this time I WILL end this! (fire in eyes)

SOUL EATER AND DEMASHITA PPGZ

Chapter 1 (New in Town)

Momoko's POV (Death City)

Well here I am, in death city. Sigh we were about to win the GMG but I suddenly got transported here with a dark red suitcase, I noticed my FT mark was still there I sighed again I received a letter from grand pa and here I am in the place where my grandpa is, I immediately opened the door to my house, sigh (so many sighs) this is a loooong day and I feel like crying already.

Next Day

I woke up feeling great—not really, since I was assigned to a school called the SHIBUSEN? (if it's not it correct me :D), well that's it, I headed to the bathroom my class starts at 8:00 am and it's just 7:05 am. I went out of the bathroom and saw that it's just 7:15, I still had time to eat breakfast. After putting on my clothes which was a black jacket with a yellow fur at the neck line, a big black bow to hold my butt long orange hair, a fuchsia and gray strapless dress that reaches up to my knees a belt that has my poke cap, and vocaloid hair clip and of course my pendant and my metal chocker and brown gray boots that reaches up to my upper knees (I don't know if its upper or whatever it's KNEES!) I had a pink shoulder bag that has red linings it holds my 3 note books: 1 is my Death Note (to hold grudges on people :D) my 2 normal pink notebooks my three ball pens: 1 is a ball pen Levy and Ever Green uses to cancel runes and my 2 normal red ball pens and finally my wind reader glasses. After packing I almost forgot of my two siblings I physically and mentally slapped myself and rushed to Momika's room (she is Berserk in anime ;D) and saw her fully dressed and fury in her eyes, she rushed to me and gripped my arms then started jerking me back and fort and started complaining (or shouting) to me to why I didn't wake her up then my brother Natsume (Brick in anime I used Natsume cause I didn't know what to use ) shouted ''SHUT UP!'' I also saw him fully dressed, Momika has her usual outfit and Natsume has a red sleeved shirt and jeans, we ate breakfast and left, but not until I slipped my black eye patch back in my eye (both my siblings can manage to nullify the curse) then we left for school (or teleported ;D) we teleported to the front of the school stairs then walked up when we came there we heard someone say that they have new students we heard our names (it was also said in the letter that were known well for our skills and knew of our abilities )we entered the room a saw a guy that had 3 stripes in his hair and yellow eyes look at me I smiled at him and noticed that he blushed and looked away.

Death the kid's POV

The time she entered the room she look so symmetrical no too symmetrical but her two companions were far from symmetrical the other red head looked quite irritated, probably from the weird stares from the other students, I noticed Soul looked interested in the far-too-normal-symmetrically-and-pretty-girl and Maka had a friendly smile on her face that dropped when she heard Soul wistle and say ''hot'' I can tell that she's jealous because she looked quite irritated then I heard the girl introduce herself and her non-symmetrical siblings.

Momoko's POV

I introduced myself and my siblings: ''Hello my name is Momoko Flame KuroHaru and this are my siblings Momika and Natsume, nice to meet all of you'' I said with a cute grin, I heard yet again the white haired boy say ''hey, miss beautiful wanna sit next to me'' he flashed me a grin that showed his sharp teeth I responded ''uh, I think your girlfriend doesn't like it that her guy would flirt with another girl'' I said with a sweat dropped, I noticed the green eyed girl looked quite mad when he offered me a sit but when I declined she smiled a bit but then he said ''don't worry she's not my girl- OW!'' he exclaimed because he got hit by the book whose being held by the girl ''if she doesn't say no then don't force her!'' she looked angry but the boy with white hair who I presumed was 'Soul' (I knew because of the head ban in his head ) said ''your just jealous because I liked another girl rather than you'' he looked pretty annoyed ''uh, if you guys are gonna fight I'll be better somewhere else'' I sweat dropped yet again then sat on the first seat I saw which was next to the boy with the yellow eyes and 3 white stripes in his hair.

Death the kid's POV

''Hello I'm Death the kid, nice to meet you'' ''oh I'm Momoko and you probably knew my siblings, and I like your name, hey can I call you Soma?'' she asked I blushed a bit but then I concentrated on talking with her ''uhhh sure then can I call you Choir?'' I said ''Sure! I like it'' she smiled cheekily and held my hand, I felt my face get hotter the minute she presses it in her chin ''so whose the two girls behind you?

Was that a cliff hanger? Well I don't know and I don't care

TwT P.S. IM CANCELING HARUHANA KAY? REALLY SORRY I love the people who read this oh and I'll update every week end's :D


End file.
